Late
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: Blaine struggles with asthma, and is late for his date with Kurt. Kurt starts to worry. One shot for an anom prompt on tumblr, where Blaine has an asthma attack and Kurt finds him. Also bonus Cooper and absent parents.


A/N. This was a prompt from an anon on tumblr. I had so much fun with this. All medical knowledge comes from my own experience with asthma and google.

Late

Blaine hummed happily as he got ready for his date with Kurt, dancing slightly around his bedroom as he grabbed his belongings to put into his bag. He picked up his wallet and phone, dropping them both into his bag, before adding his inhaler, just in case.

Blaine knew he shouldn't be doing it, but he was just looking forward to spending this nice warm summer's day with his boyfriend. And so he turned on his radio, and increased the pace of his dancing.

Blaine danced over to his mirror, stooping down in front of it, bending to fix his bowtie around his neck, still humming joyfully along with the radio.

He was still shimmying his hips slightly as he faced the mirror, tying his bowtie, when he felt the all too familiar tightness in his chest.

Blaine turned, looking around the room for anything that could have caused the sudden onset of his asthma, when he noticed the window was open, remembering he'd left it open during the stifling heat the night before.

There was a slight breeze coming through the open window, one that would be carrying pollen, something which in abundance triggered Blaine's asthma.

Blaine instantly hurried over to the window, dragging it closed, before starting to walk back across the room to where his inhaler was in his bag.

Blaine started to panic as his chest tightened even more, trying to get to his bag, starting to cough.

He was quickly realising this was no normal incident, and he was just going to try calling an ambulance instead.

Blaine gasped, grasping at his chest as he fell to the floor, his breath coming out in short wheezing gasps.

Blaine started crawling towards his bag desperately, panicking and clutching at his chest, still unable to reach.

Before Blaine managed to make it to his bag, and his phone, he slumped to the floor.

Just as Blaine started slipping into unconsciousness, he thought he heard someone calling his name. A high, melodic voice, the voice of his boyfriend, slipped into his consciousness.

And then Blaine's world went dark.

A week passed.

Cooper virtually moved into the hospital, sleeping there most nights in a chair by Blaine's hospital bedside, thankful that he was currently in between acting jobs, not due to start his new job for another month.

Kurt arrived every morning, as soon as opening hours for non-family members started, and didn't leave until the nurses almost had to drag him out. He lounged around, talking to Cooper, the two of them waiting for Blaine to wake up.

Blaine's parents, unsurprisingly, rarely visited, citing important meetings or being simply too busy on a case to come see their younger son in hospital.

But it had been a week, and Blaine still hadn't woken up.

The doctors were hopeful, though. Kurt arrived at Blaine's minutes after the asthma attack started, worried as to why Blaine was late and hadn't called.

It was just lucky for Blaine that his watch had stopped, otherwise Kurt would never have gotten worried, and wouldn't have gone to Blaine's house, letting himself in with the spare key he kept under the doormat.

And Blaine would either be brain damaged, or dead.

Kurt refused to let himself think about that; instead he focussed on the fact that he had found Blaine, and Blaine was safe, and now it was just a matter of time before his body healed himself, and he woke up.

It was a week later when Blaine finally did.

Cooper and Kurt were sprawled out on the floor of Blaine's hospital room, playing monopoly. They were more just going through the motions; neither boy had relaxed since Blaine went into his coma over two weeks earlier.

Cooper stopped playing suddenly, looking up "Kurt, did you hear that?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow "Hear what?"

Cooper hushed him, whispering "Listen."

A slight rustling was coming from the direction of Blaine's bed, and both boys rose up onto their knees slowly.

Blaine was blinking, his eyes opening slowly, looking around blearily, when he spotted his boyfriend and his brother at the foot of his bed "Coop? Kurt? Where am I?"

Blaine coughed softly from the effort of speaking, and both boys were instantly by his side.

Kurt stroked his hair "Shhh, Blaine. Relax. We're here."

Blaine coughed weakly "What happened?"

Kurt kissed his forehead "You had an asthma attack. I came to your house to see why you were late, and I found you gasping for breath on the floor. I called an ambulance, and here we are."

Blaine nodded, rubbing his eyes blearily "What time is it?"

Cooper took hold of his brother's hand "Blaine, don't panic, okay?"

Blaine looked at him "Coop, what is it?"

Kurt bit his lip "Blaine, honey, its August. You've been in a coma for two weeks."

Blaine's eyes widened "But, Cooper, your job! And Kurt, you're supposed to be in New York by now."

Kurt kissed his head "It's okay. The semester doesn't start for another week, and Rachel and her parents were kind enough to take all my belongings up there for me. I didn't want to leave until I knew you were going to be okay."

Kurt leaned down, pressing his forehead against Blaine's "I've been so worried. I'm glad you're awake now."

Blaine coughed weakly again "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Cooper bit his lip "They're, uh, not here. They had to work."

Blaine rolled his eyes "Of course they do. Just like they did after Sadie Hawkins. And after the slushie. I'm not stupid, Coop. They just don't care."

Kurt and Cooper took one of Blaine's hands each in their own, Kurt brushing his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand "Well I care."

Cooper kissed his forehead "And I care too. We love you, Blainers."

Blaine sniffed "I love you guys too. So much."

Cooper squeezed his hand gently "I'm just going to go let a nurse know you're awake, okay?"

Blaine nodded "Hurry back?"

Cooper nodded in return "Of course, Blaine. As soon as I find someone, okay?"

Blaine nodded, settling back into the bed as Cooper vacated the room.

Blaine had never been more thankful for a broken watch in his life.

That broken watch meant he was still alive.

That, and the love from his boyfriend.

Blaine rolled his head, smiling softly up at his boyfriend "I love you."

Kurt bent down, kissing him softly "I love you too."


End file.
